In conventional elevator apparatuses, a torsion spring is disposed on a shaft of an activating lever that activates a safety device. The torsion spring applies torque in an opposite direction to a direction that activates the safety device to the activating lever. A mass body is constituted by a speed governor, a speed governor rope, and a tensioning sheave. Force that is required in order to activate the safety device and inertial mass of the mass body are adjusted so as to be able to activate the safety device if the suspending body breaks and the car is falling (see Patent Literature 1, for example).